Name Glitch
The Name glitch is a type of glitch where your name will appear differently when you type in a certain word(s) as your name. However, note that some of these names can exceed the 10-character limit. List of glitched names There are several known names that can be used to do this glitch. "Transforming names" Names that change when entering a certain word belong to this category. Small changes are also included. * p90 - ELITE ASSAULT RIFLE * armor - ARMORS * ok - ACCEPT * 21%agility - 21agility * %123456789 or %- DefaultPlayerName * %migrating - MIGRATING HOST IN PROCESS... * %eSTRmar4e - long name of numbers * %protector-0x4rotector * %4-4r( goes with any other number) * %sand -nulland * %555% - no name * %village - a long name of letters and numbers * gb_trap_02 - GHOST CLAMP TRAP * gb_grenade - PROTON GRENADE * elite - BOOSTERS "Capitalized names" Names that only become upper-cased belong to this category. * revolver - REVOLVER * free - FREE * cash - CASH * name - NAME * body - BODY * bundles - BUNDLES * done - DONE * extras - EXTRAS * options - OPTIONS * friends - FRIENDS * missions - MISSIONS * bullseye - BULLSEYE No-Name Glitch This another type of name glitch where your name will appear blank. To get a blank name, follow the steps below: *Switch your game language to korean or any other language than your main language. *Then change your name to ㅇㅏㅇㅏ DOES not work on iPhone 6 plus (copy paste it or change your keyboard to Korean). *Change your language back to English. *Your name is now a blank. Inserting Paragraphs Into Names Have you noticed that in multiplayer sometimes some player's names aren't on the same line? You can do the same with your name by following the steps below. * First, in a text editor such as quick office, type your name and make sure that all your words are on different lines. For example, in your text editor, if you type " I'm Sparta ", then change it so that the "I'm" and the " Sparta " are on two separate lines. * Next, copy the name you just typed. * Paste your name in the Respawnables change name section. * If you go into a multiplayer match, your name will show up as I'm Sparta, except " I'm " will be stacked on top of " Sparta ". You can also do this with multiple lines. Trivia *These names are likely the code name for an item or thing. *The name "P90" is the most common glitched name seen in multiplayer. **Possible reason why it uses P90 as the codename is due to the fact that the design of the Elite Assault Rifle was based off of the design of the P90I *During the Ghostbusters (Event), there is possibly a new name glitch: if you type in "gb_trap_02", your name will become GHOST CLAMP TRAP in Multiplayer matches. Another one is if you type in "gb_grenade", your name becomes PROTON GRENADE. Category:Glitches